


Unexpected

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have finally reached a compromise "friends with benefits" they said that way no one gets hurt and no one gets pushed away and it was working well for them until one day Emma gets some unexpected news. News that will change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

PART ONE:

She had a feeling this would happen, somewhere in the back of her mind. She knew it was a possibility, she just never expected for it to happen again. She knew she should’ve insisted on protection when they agreed to this arrangement, but feeling his lips on hers again. His tongue dancing with hers, the way that his fingers scorched her skin as they touched her, as they caressed her soft skin. The fire was lit in her soul. The way his body covered her as he lay her down on the bed, the soft sheets cushioning her. She melted inside as his lips, hands and tongue traced every inch of her body, the way it felt wrapping her legs around him, The way his heated skin, brushed against hers and the coarse hairs on his chest, tickled her but yet comforted her at the same time. The way they fit together, the way their bodies joined it was perfect. So she got totally and completely lost in the moment.

The moment when she decided that she wanted Killian Jones, more than anything else. She needed to feel him, around her, inside her and melting with her. She had wanted that ever since they first met and when they kissed for the first time so long ago in the hot jungles of that horrible place. It took all her self restraint and willpower not to tackle him, and when he found her after that horrible year and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn’t remember him and them at the time, but she felt the inkling. The familiarity and when he handed her a potion and insisted she drink it, all the feelings, passion and heat came back full force. For, Emma Swan does not fall in love easily, but somehow she did irrevocably with this man, this Pirate. This thief who stole her heart, she knew it all along but was terrified to admit it to herself nevermind him. She couldn’t fall in love again, she just couldn’t falling in love means people leaving, people causing each other pain, means heartbreak. Yes, she knew he loved her was in love with her. She knew that Killian being in love with you means, intense loyalty, trust and that he doesn’t love half way he loves with his whole being. And he loved her, always will. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her and would always be with her. But, she didn’t grew up in fairy tale land, she grew up in the real world. And the real world is harsh and cold and hurtful. In the real world there is no true love, there is nothing that even comes close.

That didn’t stop her from offering him a propostition, let’s be friends with benefits she proposed. When he looked at her like she was mad, because he didn’t know what that term meant. She melted, she explained and he agreed with no questions. For he wanted to be with her, as bad as she wanted to be with him. He wanted to touch her and make love to her as bad as she did him. They just never discussed the consequences. The possibility of what might happen, if they took this path.

And as she sat on the side of the bathtub and stared at the white stick, the two pink lines prominently on the screen. She cried and kicked herself for being so silly. She was like a lovestruck teenage girl with her first case of infatuation and puppy love with him, she was giddy and all she knew was she wanted him. She should’ve been adult about this and insisted on protecting themselves. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway of her loft. He will be home soon she thought, his excursions with David never last long. Because he can’t be away from her for very long now. She gulped and said to herself. “I need to make decisions. Should I tell him.” 

“Of course you should.” Said a voice from inside her mind. “This isn’t like the first time, this is different.” Her inner voice kept screaming at her.  
“Should I keep it, there is options out there.” Emma asked herself.

“Yes there is options out there, but you don’t want that. You don’t want that for yourself, for Killian or even for Henry.” Her inner voice chimed in again.

“It’s too soon and it will complicate things. He’ll be afraid and leave.” Emma whispered. She had enough single parent friends back in Boston to know. The men always left, when they found out they never stayed. Hell, she was a single parent and she knew how hard it was for her. She didn’t want to be that again, she couldn’t. She’s tough, but not that tough.

Her conscious looked at her like she was crazy. For she knew, Killian was not like most men. In fact, isn’t that what he has wanted all along. A family, to surround himself with love and family. He has always been alone like her, he wants to be loved, to give love and stand fearless beside her. He would protect his family with his life, he would stand in the way of anyone trying to harm his family, his loves. 

Emma looked at the clock again. She bit her lip and sighed, not long now. That’s when she heard David’s old pickup pull up outside her apartment, heard Killian’s husky, lilt poke fun at David yet again. Heard the door slam and rustling as he gathered up the bags of groceries she had sent him out to get. She closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps come up the steps. Laid her head against the wall, as she heard him struggle with the keys to the door and the bags. She swallowed hard as she heard his soft voice call her name adoringly. Still sitting on the bathtub, the stick in her hand, her head against the wall she heard him call her name throughout the apartment. Then she heard his feet shuffle closer to the bathroom, she couldn’t move she was paralyzed with fear, fear of what he will do, what he will say. Her eyes still closed, she felt tears escape down her face. She sighed, but didn’t answer him even as she heard him and felt him in the doorway to the bathroom. She heard him drop the bags on the floor and race over to her, he was concerned she was sick, she was in pain, she was hurt. She felt his breath on her neck as he kneeled beside her. His hand cupping her chin and forcing her to face him, she opened her eyes. Tears staining her cheeks, her eyes watery. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes, heard the worry in his voice when he spoke.

“Swan!! Emma, my love what is wrong? Did something happen to the boy? Are you hurt? Are you unwell?” He asked, when she didn’t answer he said again. “Emma answer me please.”

She finally looked deep into his deep blue eyes, she could see the tears forming in them. She reached up with her other hand, whilst her other still clutched the small white stick, she caressed his face. The face of the man she loved with her entire being, the man she couldn’t lose. “No…no nothing like that…Killian…I’m fine, Henry is fine.”  
He gave her a questioning look like he didn’t believe her. Then his eyes darted to the object in her other hand, biting his lip as he took it in. His eyebrows knitted together. “Then what..darling what are you holding? What is that?”

She sighed and sat up straighter, forcing her body to face his as he knelt in front of her. His eyes full of questions, admiration and love. She brushed her fingers through his beautiful soft hair and handed him the stick. He took it from her and examined it. She saw tears well up in his eyes, for instinctively he knew what this was, what this meant. He met her gaze, his teeth knawing at his bottom lip.

“Killian, that is…that is a pregnancy test.” She answered.

“A pregnancy test..you mean….” He couldn’t finish instead he let her finish.

"Yes, that means.” She swallowed hard again and finished. “That means I am pregnant. This means you are about to become a father, this means you and I are expecting.” She watched as a variety of emotions played across his handsome features, finally settling on awestruck and hope. He took a deep breath and sat down on the floor in front of her. His hand grasping hers tightly, their fingers entwined.   
“I’m going to be a father, you’re having my child. This is..this is…”Struggling to find the words. “We were only together once so far. How?” He was confused.

 

PART TWO:

 

She sighed and joined him on the floor, holding their hands against her chest. She saw a mix of sadness and joy in his eyes. “It only takes once, Captain. And do I really need to explain how babies happen?” She winked at him, which he answered with a tiny smirk. 

“Love, this is..this is…” He was still struggling with words she could tell, so she replied.

“Look I know it’s unexpected and too soon. I know we weren’t prepared, I know you’re just as scared as me. But…you know if you really don’t want this. There is options..” Trying hard to hide the fear and pain in her voice, as she assumed her suspicions were correct and he didn’t want this and was going to leave.

He looked deep in her eyes, an expression of hurt and a tiny bit of anger at her words playing across his face. “No, just no…there is no options. We are having this child, we are having it together. I’m never going to leave and especially not now. All my life, I have dreamed of this moment. Have wanted a child of my own and a family of my own. All my life, I have dreamed of you…my love, my happy ending. My world. Do you honestly believe that I would let my own child go?”

“But, Killian we’re technically not together. We’re only having fun with each other. I can’t let you tie yourself to me for a lifetime, because of this.”   
“Emma, look at me. Have I ever told you a lie? When I said I was in this for the long haul, when I said I would win your heart. When I said I was in love with you in those caves, I meant it. I BLOODY well meant it. You are without a doubt, my soulmate, my other half. My love, for now and forever. You’re stuck with me Sweetheart.” He winked at her and pulled her onto his lap, his lips barely brushing hers. “And you are now the mother of my child, do you really think I will let you get away now.”

She smiled and placed her forehead against his. Her lips brushing against his as she whispered. “But what does this mean for us now?”

Killian kissed her softly and whispered. “This means we are officially together now, sod the “Friends with Benefits” deal, you were so insistent on us having. You are my girl, my heart, my soul..and..” He placed her back on the floor and knelt down on one knee in front of her again, taking her hand in his. “Emma Swan, will you do me the honour of being my wife? I don’t have a ring yet, but we will find one that matches your beauty and your heart. We don’t have to get married now, but make no mistake we will very soon.” He winked at her again and gave her a tiny smirk. “So, my darling. My lady, marry the shit out of this old Pirate and have this child of his with him.” He placed a hand on her still flat stomach, and smiled. 

The smile lit up her face, as she pushed him down in a seated position again and straddled him. Her fingers, tangling in his hair and pulling his face closer to hers. Their lips brushing against each other a moment before she pulled away and tightened her legs and arms around him. “Killian Jones, you are my match, my mate in every way. From the moment, I laid eyes on you I knew we were special. So, yes…yes I will marry the shit out of you and we will raise this baby, Henry and perhaps another one together. I love you, Captain and I always have and always will.”

His face lit up as his lips devoured hers, his hand hooking her legs around his waist. His lips touching, tasting everywhere, as she slipped her shirt over her head. Their hips moving against each other, as they struggled to remove their clothing while still wrapped around each other on the bathroom floor. Killian pulled away from her breathless and stunned. “I love you, Swan. Always have and always will. Now let’s start practicing for the next one right now.” 

Emma moaned and pulled his body on top of hers, as she lay on the cold tile floor. She was lost once again in his warmth and his touch. 

FIN


End file.
